


Sex god or nerd?

by script_nef



Series: Sentences turn into essays [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HE IS A NERD, KUROO IS NOT A SEX GOD, STOP MISREPRESENTING MY BOY, and he loves physical contact, and he loves you so damn much, he's a huge nerd, he's still sexy though, plenty of hugs and kisses, the best chemistry teacher one can ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/script_nef/pseuds/script_nef
Summary: You really don’t understand why people think your boyfriend is a ‘sex god’
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Sentences turn into essays [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	Sex god or nerd?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: **[“Have you _seen_ him?”]**

"Hey. You ready to go?“ Kuroo leans onto the door frame of the classroom, his hair in its usual mess. Soft gasps from female students can be heard as they take in his appearance.

“Oh my god, [Surname], your boyfriend is _so_ hot.” Your friend whispers to you under their breath. “I don’t want to thirst over your boyfriend, because he’s your boyfriend and it’s super wrong, but _wow_ I would die if I had a boyfriend that sexy.” You snort lightly in response. For some reason, the entire school seems to think he’s some sort of a hot bad boy.

“Please, **have you _seen_ him?**” Her face morphs into one of confusion at that, eyebrows quirking. “Ugh, I’ll show you his true face one day. It’ll completely shatter the image you have of him.” Stuffing the last book into your bag, you bound over to Kuroo and link your arm to his. “Bye! See you on Monday!”

As you walk out of the classroom, excited chatter between girls can be heard.

“I have no idea what she meant by that, but I would _love_ to have someone like that.”

“I know right? I heard he plays volleyball and ugh! Yes _please_.”

“He’s _so_ cool and suave, I bet he always teases [Surname]-san and is flawlessly sexy.”  
  


* * *

  
“And I learnt about new planets and they’re _so_ cool!”

“Really? It’s nice to see you’re enjoying your new astronomy class, Tetsu.”

“Yeah, it’s so interesting! There’s a planet which is like Saturn, but the rings are about 640 times larger. And one which just water, so that’s not going to be much use but it’s still amazing. Oh, there’s one which is presumed to be made of diamonds! Well, some bits of it at least.” He babbles on about several other fascinating exoplanets, listing their unusual characteristics with so much enthusiasm and joy.

You still can’t quite understand how such a dork can be thought up as a, to quote another student’s words, ‘sex god’. If they spent even 10 minutes with him, they would realise that he’s a total nerd, but the best of its kind.

“You look tired, are you getting enough sleep? Or food?” He’s also a bit of a mother hen, a skill he perfected over the years of looking after Kenma. Now that the smaller boy is “leaving his nest”—his words, not yours—you’re the main target for his concerns.

“I’m fine, Tetsu. If I finish this chemistry project, I can relax for the weekend with you. Can you help me?” Kuroo’s face immediately shifts to one of mischievousness, a sly grin on his lips.

“Oya, oya? Are you asking for my help?” He leans down to your height. “Where’s my payment?” Another thing about your boyfriend is that he uses any chance he comes across to receive affection. Even for small chores, he flat out refuses to do any of them unless you give him a kiss. You sigh lightly, lips attaching and detaching to his in the blink of an eye. Even that is enough to put him in a good mood.

You arrive at the school library, snagging one of the empty study rooms. “Lucky! Ugh, let’s get this over and done with, I want to spend the weekend catching up on TV shows and sleep. I’m so close to falling asleep right _now_.” Kuroo chuckles at your moans, peppering your face with kisses.

“There you go, some dopamine, oxytocin and serotonin. Now, what are the chemical formulas for them?” His flawlessly smooth transition makes you laugh. He’s quite a gifted teacher, perfect for chemistry help, especially for you since he’s incredibly lenient and affectionate when ‘teaching’.

Hours pass by quickly as giggles and kisses are interspersed throughout the lesson, gifted every two or three minutes. One downside to having him as a teacher is that he can’t keep his hands off of you, and is incredibly dejected if forced to separate with your body. As soon as you relent, he’s back snuggling behind you, whispering concepts and formulas. It’s _incredibly_ distracting.

The library closes down at 8, kicking the two of you out. The walk to your house is filled with extra chemistry revision and little weird facts he picked up from somewhere. And it’s these kinds of moments with Kuroo—walking next to him under the streetlights, his jacket draped over your body because “it’s getting colder and you’re going be sick” and enjoying each other’s presence with linked hands—that warms your heart with affection for your boyfriend. Because he’s so kind, loving and irreplaceably unique in your life.

"Oh, I heard this guy who actually _modified_ his genes to get rid of his lactose intolerance and…”

Despite what anyone thinks, Kuroo Tetsurou is a giant dork and an amazingly sweet boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr account](https://script-nef.tumblr.com/)


End file.
